pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade Alphus
{{Infobox |Box title = Shade Alphus |image = Shade Alphus is the newest member of the Clock tower plaza for now. Everybody calls him Shade. Has the title of Joker Mad Magician.He is called so because he likes to do magic and often use his talent as a magician to impress girls.But he tends to fail in tricks except for battles, he successfuly does magic tricks as attacks or divertion. Also, he will do everything to feel alive and excited even if he has to hurt. Background/History In the past, Shade Alphus was the only son of the Alphus family. His father, Caliver Alphus, was a blacksmith in their village while his mother, Alkya, was a vendor of flowers. According to Shade's mother, Alikya loved the name Shade because it means that she will always provide shade to me on sunny days. Year later, Alikya dies of unknown illness w/c was incurable. Shade was left alone with his father. Then One day, a girl with black hair wearing a green dress as old as Shade appeared infront of their houses. Her name was Demiliani, but Caliver call her Demi. Demi was Caliver's child, but not Alikya's child. From that day on, Demi became Shade's twin sister. Caliver loved Demi more than Shade. This made Shade alone and deserted. Shade chooses to play with his father than anyone. He was always alone in his room or at the forest near a mansion. Shade was left alone, while Demi lived a life full of parental love. Shade then hated Demi until he rots. One misty day in their village, the sun didn't appear and the sky was as black as a crow. Along the foggy roads, Shade encountered Demi alone. She was carrying a fruit basket with the finest fruits and tea leaves. Shade didnt waste his time talking with her since their conversation will be a waste of time. Shade just walked past Demi. "Brother.....I love you". As they walked past each other, Demi said these. Shade was suprised. He was not angry, he was a bit happy. He stood there as his sister walks into the thick fog, disappearing. Maybe he's happy because he has long for those words since his mother died. He longed for love. He longed for life. Shade tried to catch Demi, but as he escapes the think fog, he saw a manor burning. One week later, Demi was missing. It was reported that she was murdered by the Aura family's maids and butlers. When Caliver heard this news, he snapped and lost his will to live. Shade was stopping Caliver whenever he pursues suicide. After that day during the night, Caliver went outside and walked towards the Aura manor. Shade followed him carrying his spear Caliver smithed for him. Caliver walked slowly, but it was very painful for Shade as he walked like he was dead. Like he lived in hell for years. They reached the manor, Caliver went to where Demi was found dead. He crumpled down, and cried in pain. Like he was being attcked painfully. This was the most painful sight Shade has ever seen. Shade decided to stop that sight. "Why dont you follow her?" He thought Is her death that painful that Caliver has to do this freaking cries of his? What if he die, will Caliver be sorrowful for him like now? It's all bout Demi Demi Demi! Not once Caliver called his name. Not once Caliver smiled at him. It's all about her...That is how important she is...Why cant he be as important as hers?...Why cant he feel Caliver's love for Shade..."Why dony you follow her? You love her right?!" He offered his spear to Caliver with this angry face he has in his face. "Take it!" Caliver took it and stabbed himself. Caliver screamed but he continues to stab himself deeper. Shade was very angry, so he walked towards Caliver and grabbed that spear. "Let me help you rot in hell" 'Shade pushed the spear more and pulled it in, and pushed it more. He crushed his father down. As the father's breath was fading, he whispered to himsef '"Is this what you want with your life? You still have me right? yet you sacrificed your life early....Why can't I be your one and only son?" 'He takes the spear and "'Just rot in hell!!!" '''stabes it to his heart killing the father. He felt alive there. He felt like he was a newborn. He IS born. As his eyed got misty, he felt an embrace. His mother's embrace. He stops, and slowly smiles, slowly falling unconscious. He heard his mother's whisper Good night, my son. As he wakes up, he sees himself inside a tower with all these clocks that is shaped as a heart all over the floor. He notices a girl with purple hair, reaching out her hand. "Welcome to the Garden" Personality To everyone, he is cheerful, friendly, active and outgoing. Although he is a clock fixer, he often runs away from his job and goof off somewhere. He loves annoying people and also playing pranks on people, but he also wants to make new friends. He is also a feminist (calls all the pedobear, his brother/siste). He loves to impress girls using his magic though he is not very good in his magic tricks and prefers girls as his friends. But after he got married with Sayuri Alphus, he left his feminism abilities, and spends more time with her girl. There are two things Shade loves the most, Number one is Sayuri. Number two is cookies. He loves cookies very much, he wants to marry them. But of course, he loves Sayuri the most. He is averagely skilled in spears but he prefers not fighting except if his enemy is a worthy opponent. He hates bordeom and silence, that is why he annoys people. It was stated that he fails at impressing girls using his magic, but during a fight, he can do magic successfully. When he sees blood, or feel very alive in a fight, he tends to get mad and crazy he burns everything on his way. Over all, he is an ex-feminist, cheerful, outgoing, friendly, inlove man who loves to prank and annoy people who just wishes for excitement. Also a cookie monster nom nom nom nom. Likes and Dislikes '''Likes: He loves Sayu and cookies. He likes to flirt and talk with girls. He also likes to make new friend. He likes blood and the color of red (it make him feel alive). Dislikes: He hates boredom and silence. He also hates rival boys who aim for his girls especially boys who aims for Sayuri. He hates bad cookies, and girly tea parties. But because he loves girls so much, he suffers and accepts invitaions to girly tea parties. Fun Facts *-Loves to do magic even though he isnt very good with it. *-He blackmails everyone who doesnt play with him *-He hates cooking and having tea parties, he says its boring. *-He loves to flirttalk with girls. *-He doesnt want to fight boring people. Except he runs and lets his comrades fight while he watches the fight. But if he is very bored, he doesnt have a choice but to fight even he is a boring person. *-He pampers his spear like its alive. *His first crush was Viola //shotdead// *-Even though he hates fighting and prefers to run, he's good in combat. He just doesnt want to show it to anyone yet until he meets the perfect rival that lits up his spirit *-Because the village he came from was always dark, he was adapted to the night life and can see very well in the dark. *-He tends to change mood easily when he gets bored *-He treats Light Aura as family Category:Male Category:Clock Tower Plaza Category:Residents